


Sick Moves

by celestialcupid



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Everyone's gay, M/M, and friends, bookseller akaashi, there's a lot of background relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-07-25 08:30:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7525669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialcupid/pseuds/celestialcupid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi was sure that his face was going to be sore from smiling so much. He just couldn’t help it, there was just something about Bokuto that made him want to smile. Akaashi waved as he started walking away to go home. All he could think was that he was really happy he decided to go watch the excitable guy do some sick judo moves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Akaashi was having one of the worst days. He was scheduled for a 4 a.m. shift on a goddamn Saturday at the bookstore he worked at and Akaashi was not a morning person by any means. It had also rained the night before and on the way to work that morning he had stepped in a disgusting muddy puddle. Naturally, the water soaked into his shoe and he was left was a squishy gross mess for the majority of a morning. And once he was at work, he had the most rude and disrespectful customers. Just how in the world was he supposed to know every single book that they had on their shelves? He was just a normal bookseller, he didn’t have a photographic memory. 

When he got off work at 10:30 a.m. (the time that he would usually be waking up if he had his way) all he could think of was coffee and curling up with a good book before probably falling asleep. As he was waiting for the walk signal to come on at the intersection between his house and a park, he noticed a very brightly colored sign taped to the pole. 

**WANTED: People to come watch me do sick judo moves in the park**

**This Saturday 11 am to 12:30 pm**

**NO $$$ BUT TRUST ME YOU WILL BE PAID IN INSPIRATION**

Akaashi was giggling to himself as he read the sign. Clearly whoever it was, was excitable if the lightning bubbles that stated some of the “sick moves” shown was anything to go by. Akaashi was too busy reading the sign to notice that the walk sign had already come and gone. He visibly deflated when he did notice and huffed out an irritated sigh. Maybe he should go watch the excitable weirdo do sick judo moves. It would probably be the highlight of his day at best and at worst he’d get a good laugh out of it. 

“The park is right across the street from my house.” Akaashi murmured to himself. 

It was a bright and sunny day after the downpour the night before so really, Akaashi saw no reason not to go. Though, Akaashi had probably already made his decision the second he saw the brightly colored sign.

He crossed the street to the park and looked around for anyone looking like they were getting set up to show off their judo skills. Akaashi didn’t have to look long before he saw a tall boy with salt and pepper colored hair wearing regular workout clothes. There were kick boards scattered around him and he was standing on what looked like a tumbling mat. 

Akaashi walked over cautiously, the guy looked like he was practically vibrating with energy. There wasn’t anybody around him, but it was still 10:45.

“Hi,” Akaashi called out when he was closer. “Are you the one that’s doing judo moves today?” Akaashi was slightly startled at how quickly the guy turned to look at him. 

“Yes!” He began to run over to Akaashi and really, he had no idea how to deal with that besides staying perfectly still. “My name’s Bokuto! Thank you so much for coming! What’s your name?” 

Akaashi was still trying to recover from just how loud Bokuto was. His eyes were also the most comforting warm gold and that was making it doubly difficult for him to form sentences. “Uh, Akaashi.” he cringed at how bored his voice sounded.

Bokuto grinned all the same and began gesturing widely for Akaashi to follow him and take a seat a couple paces back from the mat.

“So, uhm,” Bokuto fidgeted. “I’ve never had someone actually come and not just watch as they pass by. But! It’ll definitely inspire you!” he nodded his head as if that emphasized his point. 

Akaashi just smiled and sat crossed-legged on the grass. “I’m looking forward to it.” He hadn’t expected Bokuto to be such an honest guy, though he should’ve guessed from the sign. Still he couldn’t help feeling at least a little bit excited, Bokuto’s energy was just too contagious.

Suddenly, Bokuto quieted down and began running through several different techniques. A couple times during certain kicks Akaashi’s eyes met Bokuto’s and he felt his breath catch in his throat. To say that Bokuto was amazing would be an understatement. His arms alone made Akaashi weak at the knees, but it was obvious that he had hard packed muscle all over his body and Akaashi wondered briefly what it would’ve felt like to be wrapped up in those arms. His movements were fluid and quiet, a startling contrast to his boisterous personality. It made sense in retrospect. Akaashi was usually quiet and reserved, but when he talked about a book he really liked he became pretty talkative. 

Akaashi had been sitting on the grass for so long his butt and legs started to fall asleep, so he could only wonder how tired Bokuto must’ve been. Sweat was dripping down his face despite the cool breeze. Bokuto broke one more board before stopping and grinning widely at Akaashi. He looked like a child waiting for approval and truly, Akaashi was more than willing to give him that approval.

“That was amazing, Bokuto. Truly awe-inspiring. I’m really impressed.” Akaashi could practically see Bokuto’s tail wagging at the praise.

“Really? You really liked it?” 

“I really did.” he smiled gently at Bokuto. It seemed like Bokuto switched between different moods fairly easily, but that didn’t really bother Akaashi. It was actually nice to meet someone so honest that wasn’t afraid to show their true emotions.

Bokuto visibly tensed and his eyes widened. “You’re really pretty.” he immediately snapped his mouth shut and looked down, avoiding Akaashi’s surprised gaze. 

Akaashi turned bright red at the compliment. “Well, thank you, Bokuto.” he began to stand up to wake his legs back up.

“Are you leaving?” Bokuto looked up hesitantly. It was obvious he was worried that he had said something wrong. 

“Did you want me to stay?” Akaashi asked. 

Bokuto nodded so enthusiastically that Akaashi couldn’t help but throw his head back and laugh. Akaashi didn’t see it, but Bokuto smiled so wide. He felt his heart melt and he knew right in that moment, that he was totally head over heels for the first person that came to watch him practice his judo. 

“Hey, Akaashi?” Bokuto bit his lip nervously.

“Yes?”

“Maybe right now isn’t the best time, I’m all sweaty and we don’t really know anything about each other, but do think that sometime we could maybe go out for dinner sometime?”

Akaashi smiled. “Are you asking me out on a date, Bokuto?” he nodded anxiously. “I would absolutely love to.” 

“Really? Yes!” Bokuto yelled and punched into the air. 

“Do you have a phone?” he asked pulling out his own phone. 

“Yes? Why?” 

“So that we can exchange phone numbers. And go on our date.” Akaashi wondered if this was what most of their conversations were going to be like.

“Right! Yeah, of course.” Bokuto laughed sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. 

Bokuto told Akaashi his phone number and Akaashi promptly sent him a text so that he’d have his number too. The text only had a smily face and his name, but Akaashi just wanted to make sure that Bokuto spelt his name right.

“I’ll, uh, text you back when I get home. I left my phone there because I didn’t want to accidentally step on it or lose it.” 

Akaashi just gave him a reassuring smile. “That’s fine. Did you need any help picking this stuff up?”

Bokuto blushed again. “No that’s fine, thanks though. Thank you for coming.”

“Of course. I was paid thoroughly in inspiration.” he grinned as Bokuto glowed with pure happiness. 

“Okay! I’ll text you when I get back to my house to set up our date!” he smiled so wide Akaashi was sure that that his cheeks would split.

“I’m looking forward to it,” it was already 12:45 and Akaashi was starting to feel his eyes get heavy. “I should get home, though. I’ve been up since 3 this morning.” 

“Wow, okay no problem! I’ll see you soon, hopefully.” 

Akaashi was sure that his face was going to be sore from smiling so much. He just couldn’t help it, there was just something about Bokuto that made him want to smile. Akaashi waved as he started walking away to go home. All he could think was that he was really happy he decided to go watch the excitable guy do some sick judo moves. 

 

Finally home at 1 o’clock Akaashi could barely believe that he was still standing upright. He practically fell through the entryway after somehow managing to unlock the door and his cat, Connard, meowed grumpily at being rudely being woken up.

“Oh, did I wake you up? I’m _so_ sorry,” Connard huffed and went back to sleep without so much as a glance at Akaashi. “I love you, too, you little asshole.”

He kicked off his shoes, too lazy to straighten them like he usually does. Akaashi shuffled his feet to his bedroom completely content to just sleep for the rest of the afternoon. Despite Connard’s grumpy greeting, he followed Akaashi to his room, probably because he wanted to lay on the fluffy comforter. 

Some of Akaashi’s friends made fun of him for buying such a puffy bedspread, but it was just too comfortable for him to pass up. Kenma was always skeptical of his design choices but Akaashi knew that Kenma secretly loved every fuzzy blanket that he owned. Akaashi liked comfort and sometimes comfort was most easily found with a baby blue fluffy comforter. 

Akaashi landed face first onto his bed and Connard laid down at the bottom corner of the bed. His phone buzzed obnoxiously in his back pocket and he fake sobbed into the pillow. He rolled over to see just who dared to text him when he was on the brink of passing the hell out. 

_hey are you home?_ It was from Kenma, which was odd because Kenma very rarely asked for permission to come over, he just did.

_Yeah, just got home. What’s up?_

_kuro has a friend over and he’s so loud talking about this really cute guy he met and i just dont care. i’m already at your apartment so open up._

Akaashi groaned as he rolled off the bed to let Kenma in. It was unusual for Kenma to give him any sort of warning, he and his boyfriend Kuroo lived pretty close by so whenever Kuroo was working late or being excessively loud with a friend, Kenma would invite himself over. Akaashi had a hard time actually lifting his feet to get to the door and just shuffled like the old man he was. He opened the door and grunted a hello to Kenma. His shorter friend already had his PSP in his hands ready for a quiet afternoon that Akaashi was always reliable for. 

“I’m probably going to take a nap, but make yourself at home, like usual.” Akaashi gestured to the empty living room, but rather than taking up a spot on the couch, Kenma followed Akaashi to his bedroom.

“You don’t mind if I sit on your bed with you, do you?” Kenma asked.

Akaashi cracked a small smile at the question. Occasionally Kenma would want to be around another person, but he didn’t want to be expected to keep up conversation. Most of the time when he and Kenma hung out, it was spent in comfortable silence. Akaashi usually reading and Kenma playing a game, both of them enjoyed the quiet company. 

Though, if things worked out with Bokuto, his life would probably become a lot more lively, just like Kenma’s. Akaashi hoped that his quiet afternoons with Kenma wouldn’t stop altogether, but it might be nice to have some more lively afternoons. Akaashi laid down face first again and Kenma looked at him through the corner of his eye. 

“Hinata said he wanted to try doing something tonight with everyone. Said we should marathon movies.” Kenma didn’t sound particularly excited about it. 

“I’m guessing he wanted to do it here?” Akaashi’s voice was muffled by the pillow but he didn’t bother moving so that Kenma could hear him better.

Kenma just hummed in agreement and Akaashi let out a long, tired groan. The blond laughed quietly at Akaashi’s response.

“Who exactly is ‘everyone’” Kenma sighed as he picked up his phone. Probably to check who Hinata wanted to (already did) invite to movie night.

“Kageyama, me, you, Kuroo, Kuroo’s friend, Daichi and Suga. He said Oikawa is busy going on a date.” Kenma seemed thoroughly disinterested. 

“So I’m still the only single one.” All of his friends were dating somebody except for Oikawa, but he very loudly complained that the guy he wanted was playing hard to get. Kenma and Kuroo had been dating for as long as he can remember and so had Daichi and Suga. Only recently did Kageyama and Hinata get together, but it still made Akaashi feel somewhat lonely being the only single one in his immediate friend group. 

“Not this time. Kuro’s friend is single, but he was talking about a cute guy he met earlier today. I’m sure he’ll think you’re cuter though. He’s actually the one Kuro’s been trying to set you up with for awhile now.”

“I want to meet them on my own, though. So many things can go wrong when friends set you up. Like he could hate the way I eat and then Kuroo will be forced to pick between me and his friend because anytime we see each other it’s unbearably awkward. Do you see the problem?” Akaashi sighed in defeat. 

“I see you overthinking, but you’ll meet him tonight anyways.” Kenma shrugged as if he didn’t really care about what happened one way or another. 

“I don’t have a choice in this, do I?” he grumbled into the pillow. 

“Not really, no. Hinata said to plan for them to be here around 6.” Akaashi groaned at the thought of all those people being at his tiny apartment.

“Well, I’m going to take a nap then. Wake me up when they get here.” Kenma hummed in agreement. Akaashi gradually closed his eyes and fell asleep wondering just how big of a disaster the movie night was going to be. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I... I dunno man. I just saw this post on tumblr and things spiraled from there. I wanna write about all of the couples in this au too, but let's just do this one at a time shall we? 
> 
> Let me know if this is the worst thing you've ever read or message me @kenmabby on tumblr if you wanna yell at me. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so everyone is over 21 in this fic and in varying states of college. I had a vague idea for their ages, but now I have solidified it and I'm not going back on it!
> 
> Also I'm sorry for taking forever to update and it really could've been better, but here it is!

Kenma did not wake up Akaashi when everyone started showing up. He thought he’d let Akaashi get some sleep because he’d been up since the crack of dawn, but that meant that while he was still sleeping, Kenma was the only relatively quiet one and Suga was the only one that could kind of reign in the rowdiness. But Daichi and Suga had decided to stay home rather than come to the impromptu movie party. Which left Kenma with his very excitable friends alone. Bokuto was just as annoying as Kenma remembered and he was half tempted to go wake up Akaashi to make it stop. 

Just when Kenma made the decision to wake him up, Akaashi appeared in the hallway on his way to the kitchen and was pointedly ignoring the several people in his living room watching Sharknado 2. Which was somehow even worse than the first one. Akaashi’s apartment wasn’t very large, but it had the best blankets and pillows so everyone knew it was the place to sleep over at. 

Akaashi blinked slowly when he saw Bokuto sitting on his loveseat surrounded by all his friends, laughing as if he had always been there. Akaashi wondered briefly if he had somehow traveled into the future where he and Bokuto were already in a happy committed relationship. He wondered if he should make Bokuto some tea, but he wasn’t sure what kind of tea he liked, if he even liked tea. Surely if they were in a committed relationship he would know if Bokuto liked tea. What if he didn’t like Connard? Well, that was a moot point before he could even finish thinking it. Connard was sleeping soundly on Bokuto’s lap as if he lived there. He realized (a little belatedly) that he had been smiling like an absolute dork at Bokuto, thinking about what they’re going to do for their fifth anniversary for at least 3 minutes. Bokuto finally looked up from the movie to meet Akaashi’s gaze that was burning a hole in his skull.

He immediately jumped up, earning a disgruntled meow, and ran to Akaashi in the kitchen. Only Kenma sparred a glance to Bokuto’s surprisingly quiet exit, everyone else didn’t seem to notice that Akaashi even woke up. They were all much too focused on flying sharks getting hit with baseball bats (seriously, what the fuck). Before Bokuto could even open his mouth Akaashi was already talking.

“Do you like tea? I usually drink coffee, but tea is nice for right after you wake up. Which I just did. Isn’t it a little weird that you’re already in my house after meeting me today? But I guess you’re Kuroo’s friend, I’m sorry for not meeting you earlier, I was being stubborn. Am I rambling? I’m pretty sure I’m rambling.” he was breathing hard by the time he finally shut his mouth.

Bokuto had the biggest grin on his face Akaashi wondered how it didn’t split his cheeks. “To answer your question, yes I do like tea, but I’m not a huge fan of coffee. I need an unreasonable amount of sugar and creamer in order to make it drinkable. I am Kuroo’s friend and it’s okay, I was being stubborn too. And finally, you were rambling, but it was really cute.” Bokuto had a slight blush dusting his cheeks and by the time he finished talking, so did Akaashi. 

“I guess we’re going on that date a little sooner than we expected.” Akaashi nervously laughed while he poured the boiling water into his favorite mug. 

“How bold of you to invite me in on our first date.” the line itself was very smooth, but one look at Bokuto’s face and Akaashi knew that he was incredibly embarrassed at what he just said. His face was bright red and his hands were shaking slightly.

Akaashi reached forward and gently grabbed Bokuto’s trembling hand in his. “So daring, Bokuto. I don’t give it up that easily.” he winked at Bokuto and quickly walked around him to take his place on the loveseat. 

Bokuto followed soon after with his face significantly less red. He had Akaashi’s tea in his hands and silently offered it to him with a sheepish smile. Akaashi was maybe a little bit too touched for someone bringing him a cup of tea. A cup of tea that he himself made, no less. While he was contemplating tea, nearly everyone in the room was watching Bokuto sit down next to Akaashi. Possibly a little closer than a relative stranger should be sitting and that caused Kuroo to put a shit eating grin on his face. He always knew that they would like each other. Hinata was the first to actually point it out though. 

“Have you two already met?” his eyes were wide with curiosity and he paid no attention to Kageyama’s glare which clearly meant “shut up”. Akaashi was fairly sure the glare was more because he wanted to watch the movie and less because he thought Hinata was saying something unnecessary.

“Yeah! We met earlier today when Akaashi came to my judo demonstration!” Bokuto looked happily over at Akaashi as if he were looking for confirmation. 

“Was that supposed to be a demonstration?” Akaashi grinned behind his mug and pretended to not see Bokuto’s mock outrage. 

“You mean you didn’t learn anything while watching my amazing moves?” Bokuto grabbed at Akaashi’s arm which almost made some of the tea spill. 

Akaashi giggled at Bokuto’s rowdiness. “Careful! You’ll make me spill it!” but with the way he was laughing he wasn’t very convincing. 

Kuroo and Kenma shared a look as if they were communicating telepathically. Akaashi always envied the way their relationship flowed. As if it was more natural than breathing. 

Bokuto seemed to pick up on the telepathic conversation, or maybe he just noticed immediately when he wasn’t the focus of Akaashi’s attention. Either way, he visibly deflated and started pouting. 

Without looking away from the couple, Akaashi reached up and affectionately ran his fingers through Bokuto’s hair. He wondered just how in the world Bokuto got it to stand up like that without gel. It was actually incredibly soft, which Akaashi was not expecting. Bokuto seemed to hold his breath with excitement because of Akaashi’s attention.

“Whatcha doing, Akaashi?” Hinata giggled at the blatant physical affection that was out of character for Akaashi. 

He snatched his hand back as if he were burned and blushed bright red. “I didn’t realize.” he mumbled.

Bokuto’s mood went back down at the loss of contact and made a point of saying so. “Akaashi! Why’d you stop?” he stuck his bottom lip out and Akaashi felt like his heart was overflowing. 

Kuroo cackled at the domestic display, as if he weren’t running his fingers through Kenma’s hair as he slowly fell asleep in Kuroo’s lap. Akaashi glared at him with no real malice. He had no room to talk. 

“No real reason.” Akaashi looked down into his mug as if it was the most interesting thing he’s ever seen. 

Bokuto furrowed his brows in concentration, but before he could say anything, the movie ended and with the ending, a very loud announcement from Kuroo. 

“We should play a game!” Kenma was startled awake by his boyfriend’s loud voice and made a noise of annoyance. 

“No thanks. I’m going to sleep. Akaashi, I’m borrowing your bed.” before Kuroo could even stammer out a reason for Kenma to stay, he was already down the hall and closing Akaashi’s door behind him. 

Bokuto was the first one to recover from Kenma’s quick exit. “What kind of game were you thinking of, bro?” he was practically vibrating with excitement. 

Kuroo smirked. “The kind of game that reminds us of our youth, because Akaashi seems to believe he’s an old man.” 

“I _am_ an old man, Kuroo.” Akaashi grumbled.

Kuroo waved a dismissive hand. “You’re 22 Akaashi. That’s hardly considered old. Now, I’m gonna go grab the vodka that I know you keep in your freezer and we’re going to reclaim our youth whether you like it or not.”

Bokuto hooted at the mention of alcohol while Akaashi continued to grumble about having to wake up early, then random people in his house and not wanted to reclaim his youth. 

“Come on Akaashi! It’ll be fun!” Hinata beamed at him and nudged Kageyama to agree with him. He grunted and shrugged off his smaller boyfriend’s touch.

“I don’t think it’ll be very fun. You’re annoying when you’re drunk.” Kageyama crossed his arms.

“You mean affectionate! And you like it!” Hinata stuck his tongue out and Kageyama feigned at biting at it. Hinata yelped and jumped back to avoid it. This turned into the two of them wrestling on the floor. Neither of them was doing particularly well though, because they were both giggling uncontrollably. Well, at least Hinata was. 

Kuroo came back into the living room and slammed the bottle onto the coffee table, along with 5 shot glasses. 

“You know, for someone that insists that he’s old, you have an awful amount of shot glasses.” Kuroo sat down on the floor with a grunt and leaned back onto the sofa. 

“I’ve collected them over my long life.” Akaashi snickered and slid down to sit on the floor. Might as well join in. It’s not like he had to work the next day anyways. Bokuto barked out a loud laugh at that and joined him on the floor. 

“None of us have adult responsibilities tomorrow, right?” Bokuto surprisingly was the voice of reason. At least for a moment.

Everyone shook their heads no and Kuroo grinned as he began to fill the glasses. “I’m gonna go out on a limb here and say we’ve all played ‘Never have I ever’” 

Bokuto groaned. “Bro that’s so unoriginal.”

“Shush. It’s a great way to get to know people.” he winked at Bokuto and Akaashi, which made both of them blush bright red. 

“Uh, Kuroo? I’ve never played that.” Hinata cocked his head to the side and stuck out his lower lip.

“Well, my small underclassman, it’s quite simple really. Somebody says a statement beginning with ‘Never have I ever’ that they’ve never done and whoever has done that, has to take a shot. Here, let me demonstrate.” Kuroo grinned and looked directly at Akaashi. “Never have I ever worked in a bookstore.” 

“Oh! But Akaashi has, so he has to take a drink, right?” Hinata seemed proud that he was able to pick up on the rules so quickly. 

“That’s right, Hinata.” Akaashi glared at Kuroo as he downed his shot. He grimaced slightly as it burned its way down his throat. 

“No hard feelings, right Akaashi?” Kuroo said, putting his hands up in a surrendering motion. 

“Sure, of course. My turn now. Never have I ever fallen in love with my childhood best friend.” Akaashi smugly waited for Kuroo to take his shot. 

“Okay okay. I deserve that. Let’s play for real now though.” he said after he took his shot and filled both his and Akaashi’s glasses. “Bro, it’s your turn.”

Bokuto closed his eyes in concentration. “Hrmmm, never have I ever…owned a pet!” clearly that popped into his head because Connard had just decided to worm his way onto Bokuto’s lap. 

“Hey hey! Kageyama, we get to take a shot now.” Hinata smiled brightly. 

“You’re not supposed to be excited about that, dumbass.” Kageyama barked back as he and Hinata took their shots.

“So mean, Bokuto!” Akaashi said. He could already feel a buzz starting after his second shot. He was always quick to get drunk, but he’s never thrown up so he considered it a win. 

“I’m sorry Akaashi! I couldn’t think of anything else.” Bokuto said with big puppy dog eyes.

“I guess I can forgive you.” he tried to keep a straight face. He really did, but a grin broke through anyways and Bokuto immediately grinned back.

Kuroo refilled everyone’s glasses and gestured that it was Kageyama’s turn. 

“Never have I ever broken something at someone’s house and not tell them.” Kageyama said, barely having to think about it. Why was he so good at thinking of questions?

Both Kuroo and Bokuto drank their shot and nobody knew who to ask first. They all looked at Bokuto, but he shook his head and crossed his arms in an X. “No way. I need like 5 more shots to tell that story.” 

Kuroo held his glass up to that. “Same here, buddy. Your turn Shrimpy.”

Hinata whined at the nickname. “Kuroo don’t call me that! Okay… uhm…never have I ever tried to cut my own hair!” 

“Dumbass! You’re supposed to say something you haven’t done.” Kageyama rolled his eyes and waited for Hinata to take a shot. 

“Oh shoot! I guess I gotta drink now.” Hinata laughed as if it he wasn’t the only one drinking. 

The game continued in much of the same fashion and before they knew it, they had gone around the table 10 times, everyone except Kageyama was either drunk or one shot away from being drunk. 

Akaashi was leaning heavily on Bokuto’s thick bicep, telling himself that he 100% definitely should not bite the rippling muscle. Even though he really, really wanted to. 

“Bo, can I bite your arm?” Akaashi asked, looking up through his lashes at the larger man.

Bokuto laughed loudly causing Akaashi to be jostled lightly so he grabbed on tightly to the arm he was leaning on so he didn’t lose his balance. “Sure! Just not too hard okay? I don’t like pain.”

Akaashi didn’t respond he just opened his mouth and bit into the deliciously hard muscle. Bokuto laughed and ruffled Akaashi’s hair until he released his arm. “Thank you.” he realized belatedly that it was weird to thank someone for letting you bite their arm, but he was too gone to really care.

“Hey lovebirds, are we gonna keep playing or what?” Kuroo slurred the words so badly it took Akaashi awhile to figure out what he said. Or maybe he was just too drunk to understand basic sentences. 

“It’s Hinata’s turn though!” Akaashi yelled and pointed at the slumped form of the redhead. 

Kageyama snorted. “He’s like this because he kept saying stuff he’s done. It’s his own fault.”

“Hey hey hey! Kageyama, why aren’t you drunk?” Bokuto asked him, probably trying to sound suspicious, but he just sounded silly. Which made Akaashi laugh until he fell onto his side.

“Because I don’t do any of the weird things you guys do and I don’t say questions that I have done.” Kageyama said, but he took another shot, if only to appease Bokuto. It seemed to work as his attention was then directed back to Akaashi. 

“Wadda doin' down there?” he laughed as he rested his hand on Akaashi’s legs. Which were carelessly thrown across Bokuto’s lap. 

“I’m waiting for something.” Akaashi said, trying to keep himself from slurring his words and only somewhat succeeding. 

“And what’s that?” Bokuto asked. It was suddenly like they were the only ones in the room. Bokuto’s tone was quieter than Akaashi had ever heard it and he wanted to wrap himself up in whatever this feeling was. Something electric, but also cozy.

“I’m not sure yet.” he whispered back, wanting desperately to pull the larger man down and kiss him senseless.

Bokuto lowed himself slowly so that he was almost laying on top of Akaashi and he felt his heart stop. “Well…” he breathed out. “When you figure it out, be sure to tell me, okay?” 

Akaashi swallowed and nodded his head rapidly, which almost made him headbutt Bokuto. And just like that, whatever little bubble they were in, popped and they were both sitting up and laughing uncontrollably.

“Never have I ever thrown up on a rollercoaster!” Hinata abruptly sat up and grinned triumphantly.

“Stupid, you did that two weeks ago.” Kageyama grumbled, but let Hinata take his shot. 

Bokuto also drank his shot, which made Akaashi imagine a young, doubly excitable Bokuto, throwing up on a loop de loop rollercoaster and he couldn’t help the giggle that bubbled up from his throat.

“Akaashi! Are you laughing at me?” Bokuto yelled and grabbed onto the other male, hugging him tightly to his chest. 

“Not at you, Bo! Never at you.” Akaashi easily melted into his broad chest. Loving the security and sturdiness that he had never felt before. 

Akaashi knew that he should move, he really did, but it was the most comfortable he had been in months, so he let himself enjoy it. He would deal with the consequences later, he reasoned with himself. So, he let himself sink deeper into Bokuto’s embrace and he was asleep before Kuroo could say his next ‘never have I ever’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! Here we go. Drunk nerds because why not? (Tbh I really want to write some smut but I gotta go through so much development to avoid angst which I will at all costs). 
> 
> AHHHHHHH I WANNA TALK ABOUT THE PLANS I HAVE FOR THIS. I might post some future stuff on my blog or side drabbles to satisfy my smut urge. If you're interested in that let me know on tumblr @kenmabby
> 
> I also just realized that this is the second chapter out of 2 that I ended with Akaashi sleeping. o(╥﹏╥)o Please forgive me. I'll get better I promise. 
> 
> Thank you for your patience !!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anybody even read this? Well whatever. THIS IS SO LATE. I AM THE ACTUAL WORST. SORRY LOLOLOL

It had been a couple months since Akaashi met Bokuto and it had become a regular occurrence for him to randomly show up either at Akaashi’s work or his home. He usually brought coffee, tea, or cakes from the cafe he worked at, depending on the day. Tea if Akaashi was working the morning shift, coffee if he had afternoon classes and cakes if he was home alone for most of the day. Akaashi was constantly surprised at just how thoughtful Bokuto could be and couldn't help thinking about how lucky he was to be dating him.

But, were they dating? Akaashi liked to think they were, they surely spent enough time together to warrant the title. But Akaashi couldn’t help but feel a hesitance on Bokuto’s end. Not that he wasn’t also head over heels just like Akaashi was, but that he was afraid to go any further. Like that kissing Akaashi would suddenly put an end to whatever it was that they had. If that was the case, then he would be more than happy to set Bokuto straight (for lack of a better term). Akaashi didn’t want to rush things either though. If Bokuto wasn’t ready to move their relationship to the next level, he would wait and settle for the casual touching and cuddling during movie night and sleepovers.

For the first time in a long time, Akaashi felt cared for and it excited him as much as it scared him. He realized he was probably starting to rely a little too much on Bokuto mainly because his contagious energy was addicting and the more time they spent together the more Akaashi never wanted it to end.

Akaashi had even become used to making enough food for two at dinnertime because Bokuto came over so often. Akaashi pressed his palm to his face as he realized that he was in way too deep, but maybe he wasn’t the only one that was in deep. They had been out together several times, either to the movies or out to eat. Akaashi had made it part of his weekly routine to watch Bokuto practice judo and Akaashi never got tired of the smile that stretched across Bokuto’s face whenever he saw him walking up to him in the park.

It was getting late on a Friday night and Akaashi hadn’t heard from Bokuto all day. Akaashi already ate but there was a portion of soup set in the fridge waiting to be heated up should Bokuto show up. Akaashi was starting to get worried. It was weird for Bokuto to not text him all day and weirder still for him to not come over on a Friday night. He usually had Saturday’s off so he would often spend the night on Friday’s.

Akaashi was just about to pick up Connard and head to bed when there was a frantic knocking at his door that could only be Bokuto.

He quickly rushed over, anxious to finally see Bokuto after not being able to talk to him all day. Akaashi couldn’t open the door fast enough as Bokuto was already banging again before he could get it unlocked.

“Bo-” he was cut off abruptly as Bokuto wrapped him tightly in a bear hug. Akaashi would never get tired of the feeling of electricity that shot through his veins every time Bokuto hugged him that that. “Hey, what’s wrong?” he asked as he felt Bokuto shudder against him. Akaashi gently returned Bokuto’s hug, rubbing up and down his spine to calm him down.

Bokuto pulled away to reveal tears streaming down his face. He opened his mouth to respond but all that came out was a loud sob and he buried his face in Akaashi’s shoulder again.

“Oh, Bo, honey. Come in. Let’s get you out of the cold.” Bokuto let Akaashi lead him inside, keeping his head bent as if he was trying to hide his tears. Akaashi quickly closed and locked the door before turning off the entryway light and heading straight to his bedroom.

Connard trotted behind them and meowed loudly trying to get Bokuto’s attention, but he only continued to sob softly and grip harder onto Akaashi’s hand.

Akaashi turned on the light to his room and closed the door after Connard had made it in too. Akaashi continued to lead Bokuto to the bed so that they could both sit down.

Once sitting, Bokuto leaned heavily on Akaashi so that he would fall backwards onto the pillows.

“Bokuto! Wait, I’m falling!” he laughed quietly, but Bokuto just continued to push him until he was laying on top of Akaashi in between his legs.

Akaashi let it happen because it’s not like they hadn’t cuddled before. Sure, they hadn’t kissed yet, but casual touching was nothing new between them and clearly, Bokuto was in dire need of cuddles.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Akaashi asked softly once Bokuto buried his face in Akaashi’s throat and wrapped his arms under his shoulders.  
Bokuto’s breath hitched as he tried to quell the sadness coursing through his veins. He took a deep shuddering breath before he finally started talking. “It’s so stupid Akaashi. I’m sorry, I just— ” another hiccup, “can’t stop crying.”

Akaashi just ran his fingers through Bokuto’s hair and waited for him to continue. Akaashi would never call Bokuto stupid. Sure, he was easily excitable and also easily discouraged, but he had never seen Bokuto quiet so broken. It was an odd site to behold and Akaashi had no inkling of a clue how to make it better.

Bokuto finally started talking again after getting his breathing mostly under control. “I was out with my parents today, they just wanted to get lunch. And they asked me if I was seeing anyone.” Bokuto seemed to be having trouble getting the words out, but Akaashi just waited patiently for him to continue.

“I told them that I was kind of dating you and they freaked out that I’m dating a man. They knew that I liked guys when I was still in high school, but I guess they thought I would grow out of it because they kept talking about how I was 22 now and should be dating a nice girl. They said that I was disgusting. Akaashi am I disgusting?”

Akaashi’s heart squeezed and tears pricked at the corners of his eyes. He curled himself around Bokuto as if that would somehow protect him from his parent’s hurtful words.

“No, Bokuto, you are not disgusting. You are the sweetest, most caring person I know. You bring so much happiness and excitement into my life, I didn’t even know I was capable of being this happy. Plus, you have the sickest judo moves I have ever seen.”

Bokuto raised his head at that and finally met Akaashi’s gaze. There was nothing but pure love and acceptance in his eyes. Bokuto laughed wetly and wiped the tears from his eyes. Akaashi smiled back at him, moving his hand to cradle Bokuto’s cheek. He gratefully leaned into the touch and lightly kissed the inside of Akaashi’s wrist.  
Akaashi had to hold back a gasp due to the unexpected touch. He couldn’t help but feel like this was ridiculously intimate. Both of them with tear streaked faces, looking at the other as if they held up the sky.

It was Bokuto who made the first move as Akaashi would recall the next morning. But the move was so slow and patient, Akaashi could’ve stopped it at any moment, but why in the world would he do that?

Bokuto’s lips met his so slowly and cautiously that Akaashi wondered if he had felt it at all. Too soon, Bokuto pulled back to gauge he reaction. His eyes seemed to ask if this was okay and Akaashi was sure that there weren’t enough words in any language to describe how okay this was.

He threw his arms around Bokuto’s neck and brought his lips crashing back to his. Bokuto responded with a low groan as his hands wandered down to Akaashi’s hips where they tightened to point of being painful. Akaashi’s hips bucked up at the thought of Bokuto leaving marks on him.

Suddenly, there was nothing Akaashi wanted more than to be absolutely covered in love bites and bruises that Bokuto would give him. Bokuto pulled away and loosened his grip, much to Akaashi’s displeasure. They were both breathing hard and couldn’t seem to keep their hands off one another.

Akaashi’s were running up and down Bokuto’s biceps while Bokuto’s were sliding along Akaashi’s thighs. Akaashi couldn’t stop the shiver that ran down his spine and straight to his groin whenever Bokuto squeezed at his trembling thighs.

“Is this okay?” Bokuto’s hushed whisper sounded kind of silly, especially since there was nobody else around.

Akaashi giggled, but all that caused was for a small pout to appear on Bokuto’s face. “Bo, I have never been more okay with anything in my life.”

Bokuto grinned and started bombarding Akaashi with kisses. He started with his forehead and then his eyelids. Each of his cheekbones, his nose, his top lip, his bottom lip. Akaashi wasn’t sure what to do with all the attention Bokuto was giving him besides laughing uncontrollably.  
Akaashi’s laughter abruptly cut off into a moan once Bokuto began laying soft butterfly kisses along the column of his throat. Bokuto looked up, surprised as Akaashi blushed and averted his eyes.

“Uh, you can just, ignore that.” Akaashi cleared his throat needlessly.  
“Akaashi! There is absolutely no way I can ignore that!” Bokuto leaned down and gently bit into the soft skin under Akaashi’s ear, causing him to whimper. “I want to make you feel good.” he whispered into his ear.

“Do you think…” Akaashi hesitated. “We can take this slow?”

Bokuto rested his forehead against Akaashi’s. “We can go as slow as you want.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut next chapter because I can. Also time jump because I had writers block. I am the literal worst at updating but I already started the next chapter so it SHOULD be updated soon.... we shall see.... *sweat drop emoji*


End file.
